


As Time Goes By

by susiephalange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sorry sirius), Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hogwarts Houses, Marauders' Era, Reader is Remus' friend, Remus Lupin Needs More Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader isn't taken at first sight by Sirius Black. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narniansmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train trip to begin a new chapter of your life leads to what you can only describe to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story!

As a friend - well, practically a sister - of Remus Lupin would be, you'd always been the introverted, the keeping-to-yourself kind, almost just like him. Most eleven year old girls weren't in the least bit like you, and that was alright. You didn't mind being yourself.

And by being accepted into Hogwarts with your best friend, you couldn't help but be grateful that the pair of you had been picked for the school of witchcraft and wizardry (you'd been fearing that you'd end up like your old eccentric uncle, Benedictus _______, as a Squib, working in muggle grocery store for the remainder of your life) but yes, the stars were aligned for your purposes. All was going to plan...

Except, all the other carriages on the Hogwarts Express were chocked to the rafters with students, there was no other way but directing yourself and Remus Lupin into the clasps of the semi-filled carriage containing two very alike boys with messy black hair (you could only tell the difference between them because one wore glasses) and a small, average-looking boy who didn't look like he'd hit puberty yet (or ever would).

"Is there a spare seat?" Remus asked the boys, and the tubby one nodded, taking his bag from beside him from the upholstery. "Just one?"

"Yeah," the black haired boy with glasses winced, "I'd cast a spell to make it bigger in here, but," he drawled out his last word for an exaggerated emphasis, "I don't know how."

"It's okay," you told Remus, "I'll find a seat somewhere else."

He furrowed his brow in a sort of worry, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." You beamed, reaching out to ruffle Remus' combed locks. "Don't get into any trouble, alright?"

As you navigated away from your werewolf friend and the seemingly troublesome group of boys in the carriage, you overheard the other black haired boy speak up, and not only because of his ability to project his voice, but that he was speaking about you: "She's your girlfriend?" He asked Remus.

And just as you heard your friend deny any romantic involvement with you - you silently agreed with the sentiment; the very thought of holding hands that way or even kissing Remus was downright repulsive; it was like wanting to kiss your own brother on the lips.

It was also then you heard a question, quite obviously directed toward you: "Need a seat?"

You turned, and saw the ginger-haired girl standing at the glass door to a carriage almost topped with a gaggle of girls of all colours, and one boy, pale skinned and wide eyed and greasy haired.

"Yes, actually," you nodded nervously, joining her in the carriage. "I'm ______ ________."

The red head put her hand out to shake yours with, and pointed out the spare seat beside her and the pale boy, "I'm Lily Evans. And these are -," as soon as she introduced you to the carriage and rattled off all of the girls' names you completely forgot them, except when she introduced you to the boy; his name wasn't at all like the others, "and this is Sev."

He didn't put his hand out to shake yours with, but introduced himself nonetheless; "It's Severus Snape," he corrected quietly, almost dully. "Lily never calls me my full name."

Lily shuddered, "Too formal," she laughed. They were obviously good, old friends. Like you and Remus.

You nodded mutely, smiling at the plethora of noise, taking your place on the seat, you immersed yourself into the senseless chatter, to be confused when the time passed and the train had completed the journey to Hogwarts.

"I hope I'm a Hufflepuff," you overheard a girl giggle to her gaggle as you all disembarked the train, and frowning to yourself, tried to remember which house Hufflepuff was. It wasn't the one your family came from; your lot were Ravenclaw's, born and bred.

Glancing to your side, you realised that Lily Evans and her friend Sev hadn't forsaken you in favour of making the journey in the little boats quicker. After a second of watching Lily quake where she stood, you frowned, and spoke up, because her friend Sev hadn't;

"Nervous?"

Lily grinned, "Defiantly."

 

 

The sorting ceremony had begun, the tattered Sorting Hat shouting out the four houses' names ceremoniously. As a boy was shooed into Ravenclaw, another was called out to the front - the same boy from Remus's carriage who had asked if you had been his girlfriend, answering to, "Black, Sirius?"

Sirius.

You rolled the name around in your mind for a moment, enjoying the way it sounded in your head as the deafening silence of The Sorting Hat filled the Great Hall. Sirius. Serious. He didn't look like a focused, straightforward kind of boy. He was the opposite of his name; a joker. You could see it in his swagger and the way his eyes were cast upwards as the hat contemplated his positioning in Hogwarts. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed at last, and unlike the sound of applause from all across the hall, you noted a silence at the Slytherin table. Maybe it was to do with family pride?

Time flew, and Remus, the tubby boy - who turned out to be called Peter Pettigrew - and Lily were shipped into the red and gold house, along with yourself. Lily was upset that Sev hadn't made it into Gryffindor, but after the Headmaster's speech, she soon forgot her woes when the feast was served.

Eating quietly with Lily chatting beside you, you learned she was muggle born an that she had a sister whose name was also a flower. With Remus on your other side, it seemed just like old times: perfectly wonderful.

You just hoped that everything would work out fine at Hogwarts.


	2. Fourth Year at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident leads to a small revelation.

As much as you loved Hogwarts, the homework and the assignments were horrendous. It was the reason why you some nights would stay until the wee hours of the morning scrawling answers for Herbology or Charms or, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

You knew you were almost up to failing that class; the professor always reminded you to work on the wand work. You had the theory mapped out, just not the practical application for protection.

So, very unlike what any Gryffindor would do, you set up targets in the common room, and practiced this way.

It was a pretty sight, seeing your spells go this way and that in the dimly lit common room, hitting the targets spot on. You couldn't wait to tell your professor what you'd managed; it was something new all together to get one spell on target, let alone all of them. In victory, you decided on one last one, and shooting the spell for paralysis - the first from the top of your head: "Petrificus totalis!" - you realised seconds later that it hadn't made it to the target.

In fact, it had stopping short mere feet from where you had cast it.

Suddenly, you heard a thump, and beside yourself as to what you'd hit - ghosts didn't make that noise it they were hit by a spell, and even then, Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost always introduced himself when coming into a room. He was polite like that.

Your feet touched something, but looking down, you couldn't see if there was anything there. Yet you felt it. Reaching down cautiously, wand still drawn, you felt a fabric between your fingers, and pulled up.

There lay who you knew as James Potter and Sirius Black, paralysed with the exception of their eyes, on the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

"So this is what my spell hit," you mused, pocketing your wand and looking down on the bodies of the most common troublemakers in the school.

You heard a rattle of stairs and a panting of breath and looked up to see your old friend Remus on the stairs that led up to the boy's rooms.

"_____," he blinked, "You, er, found James and Sirius."

You nodded, and looked back down at their bodies, "I didn't mean to. It's that Ravenclaw blood in me to practice until perfect, and," putting an edge on your voice, "it's the mischief in yours to make you sneak out and loose hundreds of house points well earned to the folly you make." Taking your wand out, you whispered the counter curse to take the paralysis away. "And you've got a nice invisibility cloak, James."

You heard a scoff from Sirius, and turning to see him get up, he told you, "It could be mine, you know, ______. "

You shrugged. "You're not that transparent, Black."

\---------------------------------------------------

Days later after the incident (that had been thankfully gone unreported to the prefects and teachers) and after many arduous attempts to stay away from Sirius Black for fear of the humiliation of accidentally paralysing the pair of them (and also that ... thing ... that had happened between the great flirt himself and you) the moment came: to face him.

You'd pictured it to be grand and classic like in the muggle TV shows where the two characters interact after classes, corning one another, the sun behind you and Sirius' hands out, blocking the exit.

That was not what happened.

You and Lily were walking back from a Quidditch match (Slytherin versus Hufflepuff) and just as yourself and the red head made it to the Fat Lady's portrait, you heard a great whoop calling your name. Turning, you saw it to be none other than the great Sirius Black in his swishy robes and perfect hair and gorgeous smile -

Shaking your head to rid the thought as quickly as it came - you could not fall for the player, it would be so inept, so cliche - you heard Lily behind you, "You want me to tell him to bugger off?"

"No, I'm fine," you assured your friend, "I'll see you in the room. Don't worry about me." Your (E/C) eyes flickered back to Sirius and took a deep breath. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Lily shrugged. "Alright then."

And in seconds you two were alone in the corridor with the Fat Lady, watching everything. Sirius slowly moved to you, coming closer and closer and closer and closer until yours and his face's were only inches apart. You took in his image, and wilted at the sight of him, dying inside almost by the proximity.

And then you broke the moment.

"You smell like a dog, Sirius," you whispered.

"I just was with a dog," he replied quickly in the same sort of undertone. "That explains why I smell like one."

"Okay then," You nodded, "Why are we standing so close? It's kind of awkward."

He laughed, drawing away, but barely. "Maybe for you, ______," he smiled. "What did you mean the other night, about transparency?"

You thought back to the conversation in an instant and ran a hand through your (H/C) hair. "People are books, Black, and you're not that easy to read. A bit unpredictable."

Sirius' wide grin almost knocked you sideways, it was so powerful. "The perks of being a bit wild includes being wild, ______. The cloak could've been mine," he tried to sway your conscious.

"It could have been Remus', too," you told Sirius," but I know him, and James' family is even more ancient than yours. Therefore, the cloak." You shrugged.

"You think I'm unpredictable?" Sirius backtracked, moving further away from your face.

"Yes," you breathed. And no, you thought.

And suddenly, as quick as a Snitch or the headmaster on a mission, you watched as Sirius dove toward you, grabbed your face at the lower ear and neck area and applied his lips to yours. As quickly as it had started, the connection stopped; and silently, he stepped away from your personal space to a suitable proximity.

"Was that unexpected?" he asked at last.

You shook your head. "I've seen that coming."

"Did you like it?"

You blushed, wanting to hide your face but didn't for the fear of the teasing. "I've got to go get ready for astronomy in a few minutes," you said instead, walking toward the Fat Lady. "I do not want to be late."

"You did like it." He accused behind you in a singsong tone. "A lot."

Without glancing back you replied, "Goodbye, Sirius."


	3. Seventh Year at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pettigrew has the sex appeal of a Niffler, and you're in the right place at the right time for trouble.

As it would always be at Halloween at a British school for witches and wizards, there were plentiful festivities, and always had been every year of your schooling (except none had been this memorable or anything notable). The Great Hall was swathed in orange and black and the eerie glows of the white ghosts that milled around by the enchanted ceiling, and you, your close friend Lily Evans were doing your best to just keep to the side as the pair of you walked through the hall, both hoping to keep mostly away from the hullabaloo of the 31st of October.

Lately - well, for a long time...about a year - since Lily and James had started going steady (you had thought they'd hated each other!) you couldn't help but wonder if your friend was hiding things from you. And not just I-cheated-on-the-charms-exam sort of hiding things, you meant big things. Big things that meant silence when you would join her and James and those friends of his - it had been hard trying to ignore Sirius since that kiss in fourth year, but you'd achieved it - and you couldn't help but wonder if they all hated you. Even Remus, your oldest friend of them all.

But you had NEWTs to study for, even though the school year had only just began.

Halloween.

"Silly how we decorate here even though we're literally at a school that teaches half of what Halloween's about," You almost scoffed, unlike yourself.

Your friend agreed, "but it's nice to celebrate something, _______. Time to loosen up, kiss someone..."

You laughed. "You've got James for that, Lily. And I've got...a ghost, if they consented."

In turn, Lily chuckled. "That's not what I meant, you know...I was thinking he's in our year - our house, even! - and you know him -,"

You frowned. "You're not trying to hook me up with Pettigrew, are you?" You winced, lowering your voice, "he has the sex appeal of a Niffler."

Lily shook her head heartily as the two of you had made it to the moving staircases, "It's not Peter, ________." She paused, and looked back to you with a sort of look that made her seem like she had realised something very important, "You're right, about the Niffler thing, though. His voice hasn't broken yet."

"Whose voice hasn't broken yet?"

You snapped out of the conversation and realised beside you stood Sirius Black and James Potter with identical devious grins on their faces. You felt a blush tinge your checks at both the presence of Sirius and the lack of an answer to the question when Lily swooped in and saved the day, "Professor Dipit," she winked.

Both boys raised their eyebrows in question but obviously beside you Lily had given her boyfriend and his friend a warning glance and shut them up.

"Where's Remus?" you asked out of the blue. The boys shared glances and you couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in the looks. "That rundown old shack in Hogsmeade?" you whispered.

James nodded.

"What are we going to do for Halloween?" Lily interrupted, changing the subject. "Back up to the dorms or into the melee of the feast?"

"Feast," the boys grinned.

"I'll put our books away, Lily, if you want to go on down with James," you offered. You didn't want to go immediately; it meant small talk and proximity with the guy you had gotten a kiss from years before and hasn't really talked about it since: the drop dead gorgeous Sirius Black.

"I'll pay back the favour," Lily promised, handing the hardbacks to you, mouthing a thank you.

"I'll help," Sirus declared. "Be down in fifteen, Prongs."

Prongs?

"See you there, Padfoot."

Padfoot?

"I'm capable," you interjected speedily.

"Didn't ask if you were or weren't," Sirius grinned, stripping you of your own book bag so you were left holding only Lily's things. "Now, lets get a move on before all the good food is eaten downstairs."

You nodded silently, and led the way to the Gryffindor tower, answering the fat lady's request for the password before she had spoken it.

"Something wrong?" you heard Sirus ask behind you as you began the accent to the restricted-for-boys-girls-only-because-its-the-girl's-dorm stairs. Spinning to face him, you didn't anticipate the weight of the books you were spinning with, and felt yourself going to topple. A hand anchoring you to keep your footing saved you.

Sirius' hand.

"Perfectly fine, thank you." You retorted. The brave smirk of Sirius Black faded slightly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"No, actually," you murmured, taking a step back up the stairs from the troublemaking Griffindor. "You know what it feels like to get kissed by your best friend's boyfriend's best friend for no reason, no context, and then silence for a few years on the matter? Do you know what it feels like to have a close friend and not be able to be there for him in his time of need?" Your mind went to Remus. You remembered when he had been bitten when the pair of you had been children. "Do you know how it feels to see someone with a group of other someone's every day and wish you were in the loop, Padfoot?"

His face went from pale to ghostly.

"I don't know the feeling, _______." He managed to say back, "And I'm sorry that's the way you feel."

You shook your head. "You're not sorry Sirius. I know it when someone's sorry after all of these times. You're in the loop in something I don't understand, and never will, I get it. Like MI6 or a cult or something with code names. And if kissing people on random occasions for a one time only is really your thing, I can deal with that."

You broke the stare with Sirius, laying the heavy books down on the stairs before they tore your arms off.

"I wasn't going to wait for someone who didn't want me back," you heard him whisper, and your (e/c) eyes snapped back to him.

He liked you?

"Thanks for halving the load, Black," you nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded. "I think we should go back downstairs now."

As you went to walk past Sirius, you heard the book bag of yours cascade lightly to the floor and a strong hand encircle yours.

"Sirius, I -,"

"Shhhhhh," the famed bad-boy of the student population hummed. "I want to try something now, with your permission."

Your eyebrows skyrocketed into your hairline. "Not like -,"

He laughed. "I don't think what you're thinking is the most sanitary," Sirius went to brush away a fake tear from his eye. "Not what I was wanting for us to partake in."

"No?" you questioned.

"No."

It was then you felt his lips on your cheek and you positively melted.

"Thank you," you whispered, "I'm so, so sorry for the outburst."

He laughed as he withdrew from your cheek. "It's Halloween, anyways, maybe the ghosts and dark magic influences it."

You went to chuckle, but from the corner of your eye noticed the figure of the rounded full moon mounted in the sky and cussed internally.

"Where's Remus?" You demanded.

"Way to kill the mood, asking where another guy is," Sirius retorted, but silently after his cocky retort, noticed the moon's presence out of the corner of his eye as well. "Damn." He grimaced. "You go down to the feast, _______, I've got to do something."

You nodded blindly. "Okay," you echoed.

 

 

As you slid down beside Lily at the Griffindor table, you couldn't help but feel off-kilter post the kiss on the cheek and the absence of Remus.

"________, are you alright?"

Sharply, you turned to your friend Lily and stood. The bench creaked under the sudden movement and you shook your head. "No. I'm going to find Remus."

Lily had panic behind her eyes, you saw the flash of it before she subdued it in a mask. "What? No, Remus fine. He told me he was going into the whomping willow and there no way he'd make it out of there as -," she didn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to. Or need the other students privy.

"I don't care." you shook your head. "I'm going."

At that you sped way by foot, fleeing the great hall like a fugitive to find your friend the werewolf. Usually you wouldn't have been upset for his transformation but the potion to suppress the bestial nature of it hasn't been made. Leaving Remus free.

"Remus!" you yelled, coming to the open lawn where the cold air bit you. November was already on its way with the December chills following suit. "Remus!"

A guttural growling erupted from the base of the whomping willow, where you saw the form of his moon-changed self hiding. But as you went to go forth, you paused, hearing a different sort of growling, and then a bark from big shaggy black dog that yapped at you quickly, but sped toward Remus as his wolf self.

"________!" You heard Lily shout behind you, "come on, you're missing out on the feast." But turning, you couldn't help but scream. Beside Lily stood a stag, just like the kind that moseyed around in the forest behind the house you lived in the off term. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"There's - theres a deer beside you. And a - a flipping dog is trying to tame my friend the werewolf and you're just blinking like its no big deal?" Your voice went high, afraid, and while you spoke, the stag trotted elegantly like a model in a runway past her to the melee of animals to aid Remus. "Lily, you've got to tell me what's going on. Please."

At that, a rat scurried between your legs, following in hot pursuit of the animal parade with a subduing Remus-the-werewolf. Your heart jumped silently; you never liked rats. But your screams had been spent.

"Okay, _______." Lily prefaced, "Since you're close and all, they're Animagus. James is the deer, Peter is the rat and Sirius is the -,"

"Dog," you whispered. "They - you - have all been hiding this from me?"

She nodded.

"________!"

You turned to see a bare, slightly shaky Sirius laying on the lawn with a wound the shape of a crescent, but not teeth marks.

Keeping track of the bustle, you dove forward to aid your - whatever you'd call this relationship with the most arrogant member of the Black family - from the grass, shedding your Gryffindor scarf for his privacy. "I can't believe it," you whispered, bending down to see Sirius' face. "You're a dog. And not just physically."

He grinned, "I know, right," Sirius joked beside the fact that he was buck-ass nude and scratched up. "I've gotten you to fall in love with me."

You started. "No - no...no, I haven't. I'm not. Am I?" you frowned. You then realised all those mixed up feelings. "I am," you confessed with a sigh. "Well, then, now I officially have feelings for you, Sirius, I -,"

"Kiss me," he whispered dramatically, writhing as if in utter pain. You knew better than that with Mr Drama King. But nonetheless, you bent down to lay your lips on his cheek when he jerked - and your teeth crashed upon his cheekbone. "Ow," he complained.

You laughed. "Hold still, then," And your mouthes met, and for a minute, you felt the definition of bliss take hold over you. "I can't see you wanting to grow old with me, though, Sirius -,"

He shrugged. "We'll work something out," and the pair of you bent in to kiss again.


	4. Two Years Post Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @narniansmagic to continue this

Perhaps falling for the son of the Black family wasn't the wisest decision you had made in your lifetime. You'd also made the decision of befriending Lily Potter, and taking Divination, and those choices had turned out quite fine, if not quite terrifically. You now had a job at the Ministry of Magic as a junior representative in the courts, using your high-school earned knowledge toward the good of witch and wizard-kind through the legal system. 

But as prestigious as your job was, it would seem that the ever-looming figure of Mrs. Black, and your boyfriend's father, Mister Black himself were quite imposing, and rich, and very, very opinionated on the blood that ran through your veins, but as of the day Sirius left Hogwarts, he also left their house, and never once turned back.

"Sirius?" you whisper, hearing a rustling through the darkness. The clock beside the bed reads four in the morning by the moonlight, and through the half-drawn curtains you see his side of the bed is empty. It had been two months since the pair of you had really touched, and every so often, your husband would wake early and leave you alone in the sheets. "Black, come back to bed."

But there's no response from the bathroom attached from his side of the room. Slowly, you slip from the sheets, toeing into the slippers beside the bed and creep over the threshold of the bedroom. There's a light down the hall, where the kitchen lays, nestled between the small library and a spare bedroom for all the times James crashes over when he's stone drunk and you're too out of it to care that your husband is blackout on the couch. 

He's seated at the table, wand placed before his head, bowed to the table, hands cradling the back of his neck. You've never seen Sirius like this, never at all be so vulnerable, or even, so hot looking while being morose.

"Cuppa tea?" you whisper, standing on a squeaky floorboard. 

At once, his head rises, eyes wide and bloodshot, cheeks red and nose snotty, but he's still the man you made vows to, who chased you and you chased right back at Hogwarts. He nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and goes to stand. "You should be in bed -,"

You shake your head, pushing him back to his place at the table, silently calling your wand to _accio_ from the side of the bed where you had left it. With a flick of your wand, the kettle came to the tap, and began to fill, your hair wound itself into a pretty knot behind your head, and, the chair opposite Sirius was drawn for you to seat yourself.

"Are you alright?" your words feel empty, like they are spoken into a roaring wind to never be heard again. But the way Sirius looks to you, like you are the one holding the moon and sun upon your shoulders, like you are Merlin himself, brings a flutter to your stomach. With a sweep of your wand to place the kettle atop the stove, you add, "I'm here for you. Talk to me."

Sirius takes a deep breath. "I'm - I'm sorry I'm being a terrible husband." He murmurs, and adds, "I'm never home, and not many people want to hire me and I'm shite at housework and communicating, you know? And then I'm awake in the night worrying about my problems and you're worried too?" he sighs. "I'm a mess."

You nod, reaching for his hand to hold. "I know. That's why I love you, Sirius, that's why I married you; you're my mess. And your problems are mine, and we shall work them out together." The kettle whistled behind, and with a quick wandless spell, the red kettle was pouring tea and levitating the cups to your hands. "We can go to a councillor, if you like. Remus has a good muggle one he visits when the other is busy."

Sirius chuckles. He isn't being crude about muggle professionals, or that Remus goes to talk about his feelings to a therapist for money, but that you remembered that he likes a trickle of treacle in his tea. "That sounds like a good idea," he blows the steam from the mug, and taking a sip, breathes in the aroma. 

"I think I may be pregnant," you whisper, and taking a deep sip of your tea, wait for Sirius to react. To yell. Drop his tea. Run from the door like the man he was in school and off to James' house to gossip like they always did. But he did none of these things. He just sat. "Are you alright?"

He nods slowly. "I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah. Just missed two periods, and, er, well, I haven't taken a test, but..." you breathe in, closing your eyes, "LilyispregnantandshesworemetosecrecyandImightbeoverreactingbutitwouldn'tbeoutofcharacterforsomeoneoftheBlackfamily-,"

He squeezes your hand, laying his cup aside. "Wait, did you just say -,"

You nod. "I'm probably overreacting, it's probably really late, and she's four months along already. Please don't tell anyone, they wanted to do it properly." you beg your husband. "I'm the worst friend ever."

Sirius's eyes look like he has seen the stars, the galaxies, all the prettiness in the world, all the good which can heal the hurt he has seen, has caused, has seen being caused because of his blood family the Black's. The way his eyes look to you, slowly gravitating downward to where the nightdress slightly bows out, it is more magic than you've seen in your life as a witch.

"James is going to be a father?" he whispers. "and I - I might be one too?"

You nod. "Keyword _might_. If I'm not - would you want to...try for a baby?" you wonder aloud, voice wobbling in the cold morning air that sits in the kitchen. "We never really talked about children, and well...I think I'm ready...are you?"

Sirius downs his tea, and without another word, grabs your hand, and his coat from the back of the chair. "Come on, we're going to the muggle dentist, we need a pregnancy test." He announces, grabbing the keys to the motorcycle. 

You can't help but giggle. "It's a chemist, Si, and there's one in Reading that stays open all night, I think." You pause, stopping to put on real shoes. "What if I'm not pregnant, though?" you wonder.

He grins. "Well, I'll just have to apparate you back home to bed, now won't I?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too OOC...and that you all enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
